Data acquisition and analysis is increasingly becoming a critical driver in the success of enterprise organizations across many sectors. Further, the storage of data is becoming cheaper and more plentiful. This increase in capability to store vast amounts of data has led to fewer incentives for organizations to discard any of that data. Managing, accessing, and analyzing the data can be time consuming and computationally expensive. In a typical enterprise data warehouse system data processing workloads (e.g. ETL/ELT, BI, self-service BI) generate huge volumes of queries. Some systems can generate millions of queries in a given day.